


Burning Desire

by hxneybee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxneybee/pseuds/hxneybee
Summary: Takeru invites Ryoken over to talk about Yusaku, but Ryoken sees through Takeru and gives him what he wants.





	Burning Desire

"Soulburner, is there any reason why you brought me over here?" Ryoken asked, sitting on Takeru's bed. "And why we're here alone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Takeru.

Shrugging, Takeru sat right next to the other. "I just wanted to talk."

Ryoken looked even more suspicious. "About Playmaker?"

"Uhm, kind of." Takeru mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I always see the way you look at him. That fire in your eyes. He looks at you the same way, too."

Nodding, Ryoken couldn't help but to smirk. "So what you're saying is you're jealous of Playmaker and I?"

Fiddling with his fingers in his lap, Takeru blushed, trying to not make it obvious that Ryoken hit the nail on the head with that accusation. "N-Not really, I just.."

Before Takeru even had a moment to finish his train of thought, Ryoken leaned over, placing his lips on to Takeru's. That left the glasses-clad male's eyes widen in shock. If he was expecting anything to come from this little meeting, while he wasn't complaining in the slightest, wasn't this.

Easing his eyes shut, Takeru shifted so they would be more comfortable. Ryoken slid a hand to the back of Takeru's neck, deepening the kiss. 

It didn't take long for Takeru to get hard in his trousers. Fuck, Ryoken was rather handsome, hot even, and now he was kissing him? It was a little more than Takeru could take.

Nervously, as he wasn't sure what the reaction would be, Takeru slid a hand under Ryoken's shirt, hand lightly touching his stomach and inching up slowly. Ryoken didn't seem to mind, even though he pulled back. Takeru whimpered, opening his eyes halfway and looking at the other with lust clear in his soft eyes.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ryoken. "Oh? Is someone enjoying this?" He teased, beginning to rub Takeru through his pants and briefs. Takeru whimpered again, moaning softly. "Someone must have really liked that." Ryoken said before getting up from his spot. Takeru was about to question why he was doing that when Ryoken climbed on top of him, pushing him further and further back into the bed so he would be able to comfortabley be on top of Takeru.

"Revolver.." Takeru muttered, cheeks a bright red. Takeru tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Ryoken. 

"Be a good boy and behave, Soulburner." He said in a tone that made Takeru's cock twitch. Ryoken stripped of his shirt and pants, then stripping Takeru of his shirt, pants, and briefs, using his shirt to tie both of Takeru's wrists to his bed frame. He then used his and Takeru's pants to tie each leg to one bed post so they were spread open, leaving him on display.

Blushing viciously, Takeru looked to the side, trying not to make it obvious how horny he was, even though precum was already beading on the tip of his erection. 

Takeru began to struggle, not sure where this was leading to, but he was a little nervous. He has never been tied up in sex before, so this was all new to him. He was enjoying it, yes, but it was new all the same.

"What're you doing?" He asked, looking up at Revolver, eyes half-lidded in hazy lust. He just want Ryoken on top of him now, he was getting desperate.

Ryoken ran his hand through Takeru's hair, tugging a bit as he sat on his hips. Ryoken tugged back, exposing Takeru's neck. Takeru moaned, arching his hips up just the slighest bit. "Did someone like that?" Takeru nodded as much as he was allowed before Ryoken gave another tug. Takeru left his mouth gaping open, panting.

Removing his hand that was in his hair, Ryoken slid his hands down Takeru's sides, stopping at his hips. He let his hands travel to Takeru's cock, slowly and teasingly stroking it, making Takeru moan loudly, whining at the end of his moans.

"Where do you keep your lube, Soulburner?" Ryoken asked, and fuck, just the way he said it almost made Takeru cum right then and there.

Chest heaving twice, Takeru swallowed before answering. "Top drawer." He said quickly, enjoying the feeling of Ryoken's warm hand on his cock, slowly pumping it.

When Ryoken removed his hands from the other's cock, Takeru whined as Ryoken got up and off of him. He managed to get an eye full of Ryoken stripping down out of his briefs, becoming completely naked as he rumaged through Takeru's top drawer of his nightstand.

Once he found the lube, Ryoken sat back down on Takeru's hips, erection throbbing. He put some lube on two of his fingers, adjusting himself so he could slide two of his fingers into his anus. He gasped, chest beginning to rise and fall more obviously. Takeru watched with hungry eyes, drinking in the image in front of him. It just made him hornier.

Spreading his fingers inside of himself, Ryoken's head tilted back, letting out a rather quiet moan of pleasure. He wasn't the noisy type, so he tried to be quiet.

When he got well adjusted to that, he slid a third finger in with more lube. He continued to stretch himself, putting on a little show for Takeru. Takeru continued to struggle in his bonds, wanting to run his hands up and down Ryoken, to feel his fit body beneath his fingers. Though, at the moment, all he could do was whimper and whine, trying to get his attention.

Ryoken looked over, face flushed as he removed his fingers from himself. He got closer to Takeru, squirting more lube in his hand as he stroked Takeru's cock, getting it nicely coated in lube. 

Positioning himself above Takeru's cock, Ryoken slowly eased himself down on to Takeru. He moaned, eyes shutting as he finally fit all of Takeru inside of him. Takeru started to thrust up and down, watching as Ryoken went up and down on his cock, making Takeru gasp and groan, panting visibly.

Ryoken let his hands fall to his sides, letting Takeru go as rough as he'd like. He enjoyed the feeling of being filled, it was something Ryoken enjoyed probably too much.

Panting harder, Takeru didn't have a choice to warn Ryoken before he was cumming, filling Ryoken even more. "Please.. fuck.. yes.. more.. yes.." Takeru trailed off in his orgasm-dazed moment.

When Takeru seemed to finish cumming and was coming down from his orgasm, Ryoken lifted himself up and off of Takeru, leaking a bit on to him.

"Soulburner." Ryoken asked, though it was more so a demand to be looked at than a question. "Aren't you going to help me finish?"

Nodding with enthusiasm, Takeru let Ryoken climb on top of him, putting his cock in Takeru's face. Takeru took the hint and pulled Ryoken's dick into his mouth. Ryoken started thrusting slowly, gently even, before he started picking up the pace. Before long he was face-fucking Takeru, who was trying his hardest not to bite the other.

It didn't take very long until Ryoken came, and when he did, Takeru swallowed as much of it as he could. Ryoken pulled his cock out of Takeru's mouth, a trail of spit connecting his cock and Takeru's bottom lip. Ryoken leaned down, breathing heavily as he wiped Takeru's bottom lip.

"Looks like someone enjoyed that." Ryoken said, to which Takeru nodded as the other undid the bonds that held him spread open and bound to his own bed.

Collapsing, limp as a noodle underneath Ryoken, Takeru yawned. "Sleepy.." He mumbled, adjusting his glasses as they had gone askewed when he was roughly face-fucked.

Getting up, Ryoken pulled the covers over Takeru, putting on his clothes. "Then sleep." He said, getting dressed before leaving Takeru's room, heading back to his own house as the other slept peacefully in his bed.


End file.
